The Woe of the Whomping Willow
by The Fire And The Ice
Summary: The Whomping Willow wasn't always so dangerous and volatile. This takes place long before the events of Harry Potter. This is an AU, a one shot, and it is from the Whomping Willow's POV.


The Woe of the Whomping Willow

Summary: The Whomping Willow wasn't always so dangerous and volatile. This is an AU, a one shot, and it is from the Whomping Willow's POV.

Warnings: AU, angst, depression, bullying, character death by suicide, a lot of OOCness

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. If I did, they would be way more messed up, and I would most likely not be writing this.

A/N: Hope you don't think it's too terrible.

_Reminiscence_

I am the Whomping Willow, and I was not originally so violent and mean. For years, I sat upon this soil as the students of a nearby school, one that they call Hogwarts, rested underneath my boughs and climbed my branches. I felt content as they played and talked beneath my boughs even they couldn't understand me or the fact that I, like all plants, was a sentient being.

_Plant Talk_

Many people, at the time, thought I was unaware and incapable of thought, but there was one boy who was very well aware of my intelligence, and was well versed in plant speech. His name was Kurama, and he is reason I hate humans so much. Actually, it was not him, but the people who caused the death of my one friend and constant companion throughout the short two years I knew him.

_First Meetings_

I met Kurama many years ago. He was a young child that had gotten lost, and could not find his way back. He called out to me, whether this was intentional or not I do not know, and I led him into the comforting embrace of my branches. We stayed like this for hours while we conversed quietly. We grew fond of each other very quickly, and Kurama would almost always be found in my branches later on.

_Past_

Many things came up in our conversations. His and my own past was one of them. While I did not have very many exciting or interesting things happen to me, Kurama had a very strange past. He was a fox demon that had gotten injured in a thievery and had merged his soul with a human one. Even though they were weakened, he still had most of his powers including his ability to communicate with and control plants. He had to stay and hide in the human realm until his powers returned.

_Present_

He wouldn't leave anyway. Kurama loved his human mother to much too just leave her, that much I can tell. He was here because of her. His mother, Shiori, accepted a job at Hogwarts. She couldn't leave her son all alone and there was no one else to watch him, so she brought him with her, but this is a hard place for someone with no ability with a wand to live. He couldn't use magic because of his demonic energy, so everyone, including his mother, thought he was a non-magical being or "muggle," as they call him.

_Outcast_

Since he was a "muggle," many people ostracized and bullied him, but it wouldn't be as bad if that was all. No one else can talk to me, so they don't believe the child's claim that the plants, that I, am a sentient being. Because of this, he was considered insane by some and just an over imaginative child to others. He gave up on making friends after a few weeks and spent most of his days with me.

_Torture_

The bullying just got worse as time went on. They would push him around and hurt him, but he would try to ignore it. He said it didn't bother him, but I can tell it really takes a toll on him self-esteem and sense of importance. Most days, he comes to me for comfort, and I try to condole him as much as I can. We speak of our day, our hopes, our dreams, and try not to dwell in the present or the past.

_Broken silence_

The child that I have become so fond of had broken. He had finally lost all hope of a better future, and my efforts to comfort him were fruitless. The boy just sat in my boughs for days on end, sometimes crying and sometimes just sitting silent and still, until someone, whether it be a worried teacher or a pitying student or even his own mother, forced him back into the school.

_Anger_

I became concerned, and then increasingly angered. At who? At Kurama, for refusing to talk and at the other kids, for hurting him and at his mother, for allowing this to happen and just about everyone that I could be angry at. I didn't want to watch as my best friend be miserable when I couldn't do anything about it. Finally, I just felt helpless to stop this growing snowball of pain and despair that continued to charge forward towards me.

_Flying_

Days passed until I saw him again, and I worried more and more for his health. He had never before been absent from my life for more than a day. I eavesdropped on others' conversation with the hope that I might hear news of the child, but no one ever talked of him.

One day, he finally said something to me as climbs to the highest branches on my being, "I'm going to fly to a place where I'll be happy and free."

He jumped.

_Falling_

Time seemed to slow down as he falls to the ground below. I was petrified in shock as I tried to process what was happening around me. Once I got over my shock, I tried to catch him as he fell to the ground, but I was too late to stop the inevitable end. He crashed into the ground with a sickening thud, and died.

_Despair and Hatred_

Many different emotions overwhelmed me as I tried to make sense of all of it. The hatred, the despair, the anger. The rage, the frustration, the loneliness, the despair… They all swirled around me in a fierce current. I realized that I was all alone then. They took my companion and friend away from me. I could never talk to him or watch over him in my boughs. I couldn't be happy now that I knew what a true friend was like and probably would never have another one.

_Violence_

Someone finally found Kurama's dead and bloody body five hours after it had fallen. The boy screamed. I finally recognized him. He was one of the bullies. I used one of my limbs to whack him away in a fit of anger. They all caused his death, and nobody should ever be able to touch his body but his mother. I still had a little pity for her. She felt the same despair and sadness I did, and I couldn't hurt someone that Kurama loved so much, she buried him right beside me because she knew he loved to be here.

I swore to forever protect his grave and will destroy anyone who comes near. That is why I am so angry and violent. These evil humans only cause pain and misery, and I will never forgive them.


End file.
